robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thedarklightingfan
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Thedarklightingfan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 22:21, 26 March 2010 Opinions Please keep your opinions to your user page/subpages in future. Thank you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Liam's robot wars seeds in series 5 and main events Hey everyone my name is Thedarklightingfan. I joined this wiki on February. I need some help for my seeds and main events please organise some idea and tell me when you got some. TheDarklightingfan Heat A Robots completing: Supernova, spirit of Knightmare, God Zeus, Clawed Hopper, G-Force, King B Powerworks Eliminators Supernova 4 vs Spirit of Knightmare vs God Zeus Newcomer Clawed Hopper vs G-Force vs King B Powerworks 10 Watch yourself I don't appreciate you leaving comments like "tell me why I'm doing this editing" in edit summaries You've already been blocked once, and you've yet to prove yourself as anything other than dispensable. Show a little respect. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay from now on I promise I will behave and check if there's something wrong okay?. ' [Thedarklightingfan :To sign your name, just type four " ~ " signs. 'ManUCrazy (talk)' 16:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Stop adding incorrect categories Colossus competed in Series 6. Why are you adding the 'Only competed in Series 7' category to its page? You've done it before as well, with King Buxton and Iron Awe. Please stop now. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Please give me time and I sort it out or else I will block you huh! TheDarkLightingfan ::Stop making empty threats. Just don't do it again. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I am not joking , stop removing content from this page, or else you will be blocked. 'ManUCrazy (talk)' 20:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I hate you manUCrazy and Helloher and TG. I had enough of this why are you evil to me? huh? :We are not evil to you. You are being a nusiance to the wiki, we would like you to stop this. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 20:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, your attitude has shown no improvement, so I have issued the block. If you decide to return after your ban has expired, do not insert false information into articles, and listen to users like myself, Helloher and TG, rather than blatantly disrespect us by deleting what we advise you to do. 'ManUCrazy (talk)' 20:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I Knew it, you think I'm a Jerk. I know what's going on. TheDarkLightingfan Wow, I at least thought you would learn something from this.--Rammingspeed 17:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm not a nusiance and Don't call me a sockpuppet for sure Mr Deadbotuliza otherwise you are banned : A) You are a nuisance, just posting this is a nuisance. B) I don't know where Deadbotuliza said that, but it isn't on this wiki. C) You have not got that power. Now stop posting stupid comments. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 18:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Playing tough aye? Well ManUcrazy has banned me for life you know and I'm sorry for that error Now I forgot my password for TheDarkLightingfan A} RA2 has put Infinity for my ban on expire of ban you know It is on, Helloher. But seriously, TheDarkLightningFan, stop moaning about being banned. It isn't a big deal. There is more to life than a website.--Rammingspeed 19:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :What does 'It is on, Helloher' mean? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 19:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Deadbotuliza has said that he was a sockpuppet.--Rammingspeed 20:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Block I have decided to block this user permanently. I know it goes against the traditional "3 strikes," but exceptions can be made for particularly appalling behavior. Thedarklightingfan has been harassing me on Youtube too (username MrLiamland), he left me comments like "huh you are﻿ going down I blocked you," and I've come to the conclusion that he's a troll and nothing more. In closing, let me leave you with the final line from the penultimate episode of ''3rd Rock From the Sun, RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC)